Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to spools for spinning reels, and more particularly, to a spinning reel spool mounted on a spool shaft. The disclosure also relates to spinning reels, and more particularly, to a spinning reel with a spool.
Description of the Background
Some spinning reels known in the art include a spool body mounted on a spool shaft and a drag mechanism housed in a drag housing space inside the spool body.
The drag mechanism of such a spinning reel can generate heat when activated by tensile stress on a fishing line. To dissipate such heat, a spinning reel known in the art has a heat dissipating space (channel) defined between the spool body and the drag housing space (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-42771). In this spinning reel, air in the heat dissipating space is discharged out of the spool body when the drag mechanism housed in the drag housing space generates heat. This discharge regulates a temperature rise in the drag mechanism.